Palabras de un borracho
by Pandirafa
Summary: Luego de una gran tocada, iban a la cafetería de Armin, con los instrumentos y tragos a montón, se quedaban charlando hasta tarde y quizás, solo quizás, Eren hablaba de más cuando estaba ebrio. /One-shot mega rápido pero con cariño. (? Riren/Ereri. Para mi amiga Omega.


¡Esta vez vengo con algo que se me ocurrió mientras veía el club de la comedia! Neta. Creo que es solo un ejercicio mental par intentar escribir cosas mejores. (? Disfruten mi momento de idiotez. xD

* * *

Después de que No Name tuviera su concierto, uno que tuvo un final _asombroso,_ todos se pusieron de acuerdo para ir a tomar a la cafetería de Armin, el mejor amigo de Eren, el novio de Levi. La cafetería no abría los sábados y era la noche de un viernes, había mucho tiempo por delante. Mikasa se había sumado a la fiesta improvisada trayendo varias botellas de vodka y algún que otro trago más, Sasha había llevado algunos aperitivos (algunos, porque la mitad se los había comido en el camino), Jean había estado por ahí y se terminó sumando de casualidad. Mientras que Isabel, Erwin, Farlan y Eren ya estaban con Hanji, Mike y Levi. Como fiel seguidor de No Name, Eren siempre estaba en los conciertos, aunque Levi siempre intentaba que no consiguiera entradas en primera fila, las adquiría de una u otra manera (Levi cree que eso es culpa de Hanji).

* * *

Luego de estar bebiendo y riendo de anécdotas del pasado, de cómo Eren se le había declarado un día a Levi en la secundaria. A la hora de la salida, se paró en frente de Levi, quien era el presidente estudiantil, y gritó: _«¡Me gustas, sal conmigo!»_ Y posteriormente, huyó. Levi había abierto los ojos con sorpresa, Hanji se partía de risa detrás suyo, todos se quedaron en silencio observándole a él o a la silueta lejana de Eren. El castaño no se había presentado a la secundaria por dos semanas, hasta que un día Mikasa lo arrastra, literalmente, _arrastra_ , hasta las clases. Eren fue la comidilla de todos por una semana luego de ese suceso, y las risas y bromas pararon únicamente porque una mañana el presidente había dado un mensaje delante de todos:

 _—Bien, me gustaría decir que todo aquel que vuelva a burlarse de mi novio, Eren Jaeger, será castigado. Joder, ¿es que ninguno se confesó alguna vez, bolas de mugre? Al menos él tuvo éxito, no cómo ustedes._

Y luego de ese mensaje tan… Levi, y llamados de atención por haber soltado algunos insultos, según los profesores no aptos para un presidente, Eren corrió hacia él dándole un fuerte abrazo. Y fue así como empezaron su historia de amor. O humor. Dependiendo de cómo quieran verlo.

—¿Quieren, por favor, olvidar eso? ¡Han pasado diez años!

—Es imposible, Eren, tenías las cara tan roja que pensé que ibas a desmayarte. Aunque fue mucho mejor ver la cara de la pulga cuando saliste huyendo, parecía semáforo en rojo. —La risa de Hanji resonó en todo el local, Mikasa y Erwin sostuvieron Levi para que no golpeara a su, prácticamente, mejor amiga.

El rostro de Levi volvía a teñirse de un tenue rosa al recordar el pasado. Diez años de noviazgo, muchas personas no les daban ni una semana. Já, sentía que podía restregarles su hermosa relación de diez años contra sus patéticas dos semanas de noviazgo y abandono.

* * *

Entre risas, Eren había estado bebiendo algún trago dulce que se había colado por ahí, al principio no parecía hacerle efecto pero dos o seis o quizás nueve vasos después, estaba mareado. Gritandoles a todos lo mucho que ama a Levi, lo mucho que quiere a sus amigos y cómo mojó la cama hasta los seis años.

—¿Crees que recuerde esto mañana? —Preguntó Armin, sutilmente a Erwin, mientras observaba a su amigo intentando darle un abrazo a Jean. Quien, por obvias razones, luchaba para no tener el cuerpo de su amigo ebrio encima, dándole un abrazo no homosexual. De un homosexual. Ya saben, lo normal.

—Tiene qué y si no lo hace, no importa, Isabel lleva grabándole todo el rato.

Ambos soltaron una pequeña risa ante ello, Eren había tomado una guitarra acústica que tenía Armin por el local, algunas veces le gustaba que hubiera música acústica en la cafetería, muy pocas veces. Cuando Eren tenía tiempo libre.

—¡Hoy voy a tocar algo para mi _amurcito!_ —Gritó, tambaleándose hasta una silla con la guitarra en mano, Levi golpeó su frente y pasó su mano por su rostro.

—¡Eren, baja de ahí!

—¡Déjalo ser, Levi! ¡Queremos escucharle! —Reprochó Isabel, haciéndole un puchero a su amigo. Una vez que le escuchó chasquear la lengua supo que había ganado. Después de todo… Levi no podía decirle que no a sus pucheros, nadie. Bueno, quizás solo Armin, pero eso es aparte.

Eren empezó a tocar una suave melodía, tan lenta, atrayente y hermosa que a muchos les costó creer que provenía de la misma persona ebria que estaba gritando _«Se me caen los calzones»_ hace menos de diez minutos.

 _—_ _¿Cómo puedes preguntarme si te quiero?_ —Su voz sonaba un poco más ronca de lo normal, alargaba las palabras, todos voltearon a ver a Levi, quien se estaba tapando la cara con las manos de lo rojo que se encontraba. Eren era el único que podía ocasionar _ese_ tipo de reacciones en el gato amargado que tenían por amigo. — _¿Cómo puedes preguntarme si te quiero? Cuando te tengo de fondo de pantalla._

—¡Empezó con sus tonterías! —Bufó Jean, entre divertido y enternecido del amor incondicional que tenía Eren hacia Levi.

 _—_ _¿Cómo puedes preguntarme si te quiero? ¡Si del Nick en el Messenger me he puesto AmorMíoEresMiSolLoQueMeHaceDespertarmeTodosLosDíasTuSonrisaMeIluminaEnLaOscuridad._ —Después de un par de murmullos preguntando si era posible un nick tan largo o no, volvieron a prestarle atención al castaño, sobra decir que Isabel que seguía grabando. — _Si cada mañana al despertar, yo te tengo que mandar un sms de amuuuuuuuuuuuur. SMS. SMS._

La risa estridente de Hanji volvió a hacerse presente, se había reído tanto que terminó el suelo rodando. Levi se había intentaba que se lo tragase la tierra, pero no tenía tanta suerte. Ni siquiera así Eren dejaba de cantar.

 _—_ _¡Y mientras estoy medio dormido te escribo: T.Q.M. Amuuuuuuur míooooooo! ¡T.Q.M. Amuuuuuuuuur míoooooooooooo!_ —Eren sonreía de una manera adorable, como había sido la mirada que había tenido cuando le propuso matrimonio, al final de un concierto. Una propuesta que había pasado desapercibida por los fans, dado que la vida personal de L, vocalista de No Name era privada, pero para las personas cercanas había sido una noticia increíble. Levi había salido huyendo a los camerinos, luego de esa propuesta tan atrevida… y bueno, ahí estaban ahora. Luego de la propuesta. ¡En la fiesta de celebración! — _T.Q.M. Amuuuur míooo_. —La melodía fue un poco más lenta esta vez, parecía que el martirio de Levi iba a acabar, pero en realidad, a Eren le faltaban un par de cosas por decir— Y esto es algo extra, algo que compuse mientras veíamos Titanic y te quedaste durmido, ja, ja, me puse a pensar en una banda sonora para cuando nos hundiéramos en el mar al caernos de la borda. Posiblemente lo que diría…

Para ese momento, Sasha se había acabado todas las botanas, Jean intentaba respirar normal, la risa había sido tanta que su estómago dolía, Armin y Erwin intentaban mantenerse serenos, Isabel continuaba grabando. Farlan y Mikasa intentaban que Levi no saliera huyendo y Hanji, bueno, ella seguía rodando por el suelo.

Eren empezó otra melodía igual de hermosa, igual de atrayente. Esta vez, no cantó, y Levi, por fin, se había dignado a mirarlo. Esperando que esta vez no abriera la boca y le avergonzara más de lo que ya estaba. Al cabo de unos minutos, la canción había calmado a todos, era tan… preciosa. El amor, la melancolía, podían sentir amor. Podían sentir tantas cosas. Y entonces… el ebrio abrió la boca:

 _—_ _¡¿Estás bi-!?_ —Levi le había arrojado su zapato a la cara, tenía la cara tan roja que parecía que iba a empezar a echar humo de las orejas. Todo había estado mejor si no hubiera abierto la boca al final. Hanji volvió a reírse. Isabel terminó de grabar, y los demás fueron a socorrer a un Eren medio consciente gritando que prefería que Levi se subiera a la tabla y no él.

Ah, sin duda este vídeo debían pasarlo en la boda.


End file.
